


Clint

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Clint whomping time [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Clint Barton Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Clint hears the voice of someone who hurt him a very long time ago.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Clint whomping time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Clint

Clint hummed happily to himself. Today he was in the zone. His archery was always in point but when he sparred with Natasha he actually managed to take her to the mat twice. Life was looking up. 

He wandered into the common rooms looking for some juice and maybe some of… ah, pizza no! Steve must have been hungry because both circles of pepperoni goodness were gone. Granted, they were initially bought last night so expecting them to survive until lunch was asking a lot. Especially when that lunch was at 3 in the afternoon. 

Some voices could be heard in the hallway. They were getting louder as Clint debated talking to people in his exercise gear. He really needed a shower. Wait. He knew that voice. A chill ran up the assassin’s spine.  
“I’m just happy that I could help out.” The voice said with a slight Egyptian accent. 

Tony could be heard saying, “Well young Peter here needs to know more about the world If he is going to save it weekly. I’m glad I could find a teacher for Arabic and Pashto. I know I could have benefited from knowing them a few years ago.”

As they walked into the kitchen the stranger found himself thrown against the wall with a knife right below his eye.

“Give me one good reason for me to let you live,” Hawkeye growled as his other hand tightened around his neck.

Tony and Peter both grabbed Clint and tried to pull him back. Even with his significant strength Spider-man took a second to disengage the two.

“Let me go!” the archer snarled.

Both of his friends started to talk at the same time “What are you doing?”, “Mr. Barton stop.”

Clint struggled in Peter’s grip for another moment before becoming incredibly still.

“Is this who you associate with?” the man was rubbing his throat. “Looks like cheap street trash to me.”

“At least I’m not a pedophile!” Clint spit back

“That is a very serious allegation,” Tony warned. 

“What was it last time? A game of how many ropes can a boy bite through to release himself?” By now Peter had let go of Barton.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. “ the older man put a hand through his silver hair to calm it down after the scuffle. 

Tony put himself between the man and the doorway. “I’ve seen many things but I’ve never seen Barton forget a face.”

“Aswad Mohammed Abd. Past owner of a rather large tin mine and lover of fine things. What happened? Mine dry up?” Clint still held his knife menacingly. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I am Mohammed Rahim. A simple teach…”

“Cut the bull. You are a torturer! You take little boys and see what they can do for your amusement. “ 

Tony grabbed the man as he tried to run towards the door to the stairs.

“Let me go! I will not put up with these false accusations!”

Clint walked over and grabbed the man’s shirt with his non-knife carrying hand. “There is a scar below his left nipple that I gave him when I was able to get away.” Then the agent tore open the man’s shirt. There was a rather large pale scar like a knife had not just been plunged into him but yanked to the side.

“I’m not sure what you think you are doing but you will not get Peter!” Clint grabbed the man, spun him around and slammed him into the wall. Tony had walked to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a zip tie. 

“Barton, get control of yourself, “ Steve walked into the room trying to take in the scene. 

“I promised him I would kill him if I ever saw him again.” Clint stated as he let the man go into Tony’s custody. “I still think it would be a good idea.”

Steve and Tony took the man to the Hulk chamber and locked him in so they could have time to decide what to do with him. If what Clint said was true, and why wouldn’t it be, the statute of limitations has passed. There is no proof of any of his deeds.

Clint went to the kitchen sink and washed his face. He grabbed the counters as he tried to lower his heartbeat. He only then noticed the younger man standing to the side.

“um, Mr. Barton sir?” Peter looked… upset? Guilty? Confused?. Clint couldn’t quite make out the boys expression. “did you really…”

The pause was long enough to make Clint snap at him, “ What? Be his plaything? Let him rape me for months? Play his sick games? Christ kid, I was about your age, hungry and hurt when he found me. How was I supposed to fight back?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “No, no Mr. Barton! I never meant to insinuate that. I was just wondering how you survived it."

Clint finally understood the young man’s facial expression. “What was his name?”

Peter looked at the floor, “Skip. Skip Westcott.” The voice was almost too quiet for his hearing aids to pick up. 

A surge of pity for this boy ran through the archer. He pushed it down because he knew that pity was the last thing anyone needed. 

“I wish I had the magic answer. It’s been decades and I still have the occasional nightmare. Of course that one has to wait in line with the others. You can’t do this job without collecting a few.” Clint laughed roughly at his own joke.

“It’s just…do you ever stop feeling his hands on you?”

“I have “ Clint responded after a few seconds thought. “But I have no idea about everyone else. I don’t even remember half the crap he did while the other half I remember very vividly. “

Peter looked like he wanted to talk more but that was when the alarm to assemble went off.

“We’ll talk more later,” Clint promised as they ran to get their uniforms. Clint cursed himself out for not taking a shower when he had the chance. Oh, well. They’d definitely smelled him before and lived.

The fight was short. Only four Avengers were even needed which was good because all of the others were away at the time. When they got back they noticed Natasha had finished her mission and was sitting in the common room reading a book. Tony took Peter down to the lab to fix something in his suit.

"Hey," they said to each other. Then Nat looked Clint in the eye, "Took care of your little problem you left behind." The two nodded at each other and Clint left with a sigh of relief.

"What did you do," Steve's brow furrowed at the thought of what could have happened.

"I finished what he started," Black Widow closed her book deciding to finish reading in her room.

Steve started to follow her then decided it was best to just let things be.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the stories show people trying to hide what happened to them but I always saw Clint realizing that he was stronger and not caring who knew. After a lot of SHIELD mandatory therapy, I see him not ashamed but angry at seeing someone who hurt him in the past. And if a body washed up on shore a few weeks later I'm not expecting him to shed a single tear.


End file.
